Two Pieces
by tilltheresnothinglefttolose
Summary: Kurt and Blaine finally had the chance to tell each other what they feel after their break up and everything that has happened ever since. The title came from Demi's song. One shot.


Kurt's eyebrows rose when he heard a familiar knock on their front door. He was too busy editing his final draft for his article that he didn't bother to peek through his bay window anymore. Maybe it was just one of his father's friends or Carole's sweet comrades that always loved giving them homemade cakes and delicacies. But Kurt's suspicion grew when he heard his father laugh loudly and his step mom to laugh along as well. He had a feeling that it was _him_. But he didn't want to assume. He decided not to go down unless Carole calls out for him.

A few minutes later, he heard Carole's soothing voice calling him to go down for dinner. Tonight was a Friday dinner night, a tradition his family always kept. He checked his reflection on his full length mirror; he was clad in a crisp white polo folded neatly just a few inches below his elbow, tight black skinny jeans studded on the side, and his everlasting silver oxfords. Friday nights were special for Kurt, but this was the first time he actually took time to dress up for it. He had a feeling he needed to.

When he walked off to their dining room, someone surprisingly took the most special place Kurt always reserved for Blaine – it was the seat beside him. When he saw his ear to ear smile and shining hazel eyes, he wanted to pinch himself to know if it was a dream or not. He gazed at him before closing his eyes. Blaine was extra dressed up for tonight, wearing his white polo shirt underneath his horizontally striped gray cardigan. He looked extra adorable with his graphic bowtie and tamed curls. He smiled at Kurt, a smile so earnest and beautiful and everything amazing in this world that Kurt had to look down as he approached his usual place on the table.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. He was unbelievable! There he was, almost gaping at the sight of the gorgeous man in front of him when he was casually dating someone else in New York. He felt a gut right through his stomach – it was the guilt triggered by cheating. He felt bad for himself, unsure if he was cheating on Adam by going back to Ohio and seeing Blaine (the boy he loves, no, loved, loves, no, whatever!), or on Blaine by casually dating someone in New York when they've done each other during Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury's postponed wedding.

He sat beside Blaine, giving him a small smile.

"Hi," Blaine greeted him.

"Hey," Kurt said, drawled.

"Oh, I got you these, wait a sec," Blaine replied, turning around and getting something. "Here you go, flowers for you!"

Kurt was surprised to see the white lilies of the valley before him. He was expecting the usual red and yellow roses, their traditional flower colors. Kurt smiled at them, remembering the time when he told Blaine that when he gets married, lilies will the unquestionable flowers for the occasion. Kurt took it and squeezed Blaine's hands.

"Thanks," he said.

"Your father invited me for dinner and I wanted to see you, so I said yes. Is that okay with you? I mean, I can leave and lose this bowtie and –"

"Blaine," Kurt hissed, then relaxed. "I'm glad that you're here. Always. So stop rambling, okay?"

"All right," Blaine sighed in relief.

"So Blaine, what are your plans after graduation?" Burt asked, before biting his steak.

Blaine wiped the sides of his lips with his napkin and cleared his throat. "Um, I'm still waiting for the college applications, but I decided to pursue my dream of becoming a teacher. I mean I love performing, but I really have this strong dedication in teaching."

"Are you going to New York, Blaine?" Carole asked, peering at Kurt and gave him a wink.

Before Blaine could reply, Kurt held his hand under the table and spoke for him. "When Blaine visited last Christmas, he said that he was planning to apply in NYADA. But now that you want to be a teacher, that doesn't mean you're not going to be in New York, right? You're still going?"

Blaine shook his head and smiled. "Uh yeah, of course! Of course I'm still going to New York."

"That's good, Blaine! Are you planning on taking some extension classes NYADA?" Burt said, grabbing the salt and pepper shakers.

Blaine nodded. "Yes. Actually, I'm already browsing some of leaflets out there and I've been reading the programs they're offering to non-students."

"Well, I can't wait for you to go there. We could cross off so many things in our bucket list!" Kurt almost jumped out of his seat in excitement, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Me too…I guess," Blaine replied, looking down on his food.

Blaine knew he was being ridiculous, acting that way towards Kurt's enthusiasm. He had forgiven him a long time ago and he was glad about it. They, just like the old times, talked constantly and shared everything to each other. But because of Blaine's mistake, he lost the part of Kurt that he loved the most – the hopeless romantic lover every guy or girl would die for. Every time Blaine would see Kurt since the night he forgave him, he would always resist the urge to kiss him, hold his hand, and _do _him. He just missed being with Kurt and not having to control his impulsive ways of showing how much he loved him. It bothered him most of the time, but tonight, it seemed a lot easier when Kurt held his hand. He made everything better, just like before.

After dinner, Blaine wanted to help Kurt and Carole clean up, but they both hesitated. Kurt suggested that he should just sit with Burt and watch football so Blaine had no choice but to agree. But instead of sitting on the couch with Burt, he decided to go somewhere special for him. Somewhere only they knew.

Blaine climbed the trunk of the tree with kid gloves, remembering the time he told Kurt that this kind of reminded him of Tangled. He brushed off the dust when he reached the tree house itself and went inside. No matter how busy Blaine was with school and his extracurricular activities, he never failed to go up in here to brush off the dusty spots and to add another issue of Vogue every month. He would always dream of Kurt rushing in here too by surprise, the both of them spending their nights together, just like before.

Now, as he turned around from the creaking sound he just heard, his dream finally came true. Kurt was standing by the open doorway, his arms folded and his gaze was resting on Blaine. The two of them just looked at each other, taking in everything that was in front of them.

Blaine finally cleared his throat and looked away. Kurt went inside the tree house and looked around.

"You go here every now and then, huh," Kurt commented, sitting on the bean bag next to Blaine's. He scooted closer to him, but he was still a few inches away.

Blaine laughed nervously. "Not really. I just like to keep it neat and organized every now and then."

Kurt looked over to his Vogue collection on the right side of the house. "You buy every issue of Vogue and just stack it all in here?!"

"Well, I never knew when you were coming back here so I wanted to be ready with topics like fashion that we could talk about, you know," Blaine replied, shrugging.

"Thanks, Blaine," Kurt smiled at him, breathing deeply. "This was still home, after all."

"Anytime," Blaine replied, looking down.

Silence.

"Kurt, what are we exactly? I need to know," Blaine suddenly blurted out, sounding like he was pleading. He faced him. "I couldn't pretend like this is something we could leave on the line. You just can't keep hanging me on."

Kurt gaped at him and rolled his eyes. "We're not together, it's just that simple. We're just..._friends._"

Blaine stood up, his heart contracting when Kurt uses that words to describe what they were. "You know what, _simple_ will never describe us. From the very start, everything was just…complicated. We're not together, Kurt? I went to New York during Christmas for you. We hooked up during Valentine's Day. Oh, wait, and you're here. For what, huh? What exactly are we, Kurt? Friends? Well, tell me if you do these things to your friends because last time I checked, YOU. NEVER. DO. THAT. TO. YOUR. FRIENDS! You don't kiss them or hook up with them or have a steamy pre-wedding make-out session with one of your _friends_!"

Blaine didn't know what to feel. He was mad, sad, and confused at the same time. He just couldn't accept that after all that they've been through, it seemed like it meant nothing to Kurt. He knew it was his fault, but it killed him to see Kurt happy without him and he was just miserable every single day without him. It was unfair for him.

Kurt was looking down, catching his breath in between his tears. Every word that Blaine said had stung him. Ever since he cheated on him, Blaine never failed to make it up to him. He did almost everything just to show how much he regretted what he did and how he loved Kurt so much. It was so, so painful that Kurt needed someone to just make him forget about Blaine.

And then Adam came. He had a sunny disposition, danced and singed like Kurt, would always make Kurt laugh, and would make sure he had time for him. But there were nights when Kurt can't help but compare Adam with Blaine. Every time they would have coffee dates, Adam would always ask him what he wanted, unlike Blaine who knew his coffee order by heart. Although Kurt liked the idea of having to explore more coffee flavors, he missed having someone who knew him, just like Blaine. Because sometimes, Blaine knew him more than he knew himself. And no matter how perfect and beautiful and kind Adam was, there was one thing Kurt didn't love about him no matter how hard he tried – he was no Blaine.

Seeing Blaine broken like this sent a million needles to his heart. But he needed to be strong, not only for him but for the both of them.

"You don't think I'm hurting too, Blaine?" Kurt began, standing up too, facing Blaine and narrowed his eyes. "You think that after everything that we've been through, I have moved on? That I'm happy with Adam? I cry every night when I think of you! I always think of you! What you're doing, how you're coping up with all the things happening, what you're eating, what you're wearing! I can't get you off my fucking mind no matter how hard I try!

"And you know what? Every time I'm with Adam, there's this tiny voice that would always remind me that I'm cheating on you! Apparently, I really wasn't because we're not together but I feel like when I'm with Adam it's always wrong because I'm not with you! I even ordered a fucking pillow boyfriend because I miss you on my bed, damn it!" Kurt screamed, stomping his foot in frustration.

Kurt walked around the place and spoke again. "And you know why I always say that we're not together? It's because I don't know, too! You make sound so easy but it's not, Blaine. Do you think I'm not resisting the urge to kiss or to hold your hand every time an occasion brings us closer together? I always control myself from getting too close to you! It's because I'm scared! I'm scared of getting hurt again and losing you one more fucking time!"

Kurt fell down on his knees and was sobbing loudly. Blaine hated seeing him like this, so he wrapped his arms around Kurt, crying too.

"Kurt, stop crying now. I – I'm really sorry that I'm causing you all this pain," Blaine whispered. "I'm really sorry. I just…I just…oh god, I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Blaine held Kurt's face on both of his hands and wiped the tears running down his cheeks. "Shhh, you're not going to lose me, Kurt. I'm always here, always been and always will. I will never ever hurt you again, Kurt. I'm just…I'm sorry, Kurt. I just…I just love you so much and I can't take it that you're hurting like this."

"I'm just so tired, Blaine. I don't know what to do anymore, it feels like everything's never sure in my life, you know?" Kurt spoke when he calmed down. He was still enveloped in Blaine's arms, but he didn't mind. He missed that feeling after all. "I have this internship in Vogue, I'm studying in NYADA, but I'm worried that one day everything will be just gone. Including you and dad."

"I love you, Kurt. I love you so much. That's something you should always be sure about, okay? Never forget that," Blaine replied.

"I'm terrified of the future, of what's going to happen once we're both in New York. I just…I can't lose you again, please," Kurt whispered, seemingly begging.

"Kurt, I know we're young and we have a lot of growing up to do. There are so many things that could change and people can come and go in our lives. But you have to never ever dare to forget, that you will always be my soulmate, the one I want to spend forever with, the only boy I have ever truly loved, my one and only.

"I know this thing we have is complicated with all our emotions involved and everything, but we always have each other, right? I'm never going to leave you and no matter what I am to you, you'll always be my Kurt, no matter what happens."

"I hate it when we're not together and we're not kissing. I hate it when we're sloppy from crying. I hate it when I'm so mad at you, but I can't help but be consumed by your cuteness. I hate it when I can't hate you, because I hate the fact that I love you so much that after all this time, I've never hated you, not at all," Kurt said, in a whisper.

Blaine snickered but shook his head.

"I just wanted some _definition_ of what we are, Kurt. I just wanted to know what we are before I go to New York, that's all I ask," Blaine replied softly.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't really know what we are, Blaine. But all I know is that you're the love of my life and I'm yours all the way," he said, snickering after that.

"You're mine?" Blaine couldn't hide the happiness inside too. Kurt nodded.

"I'm yours, too, Kurt, forever and always," Blaine replied.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked after a few moments.

"Yeah," Blaine replied.

"Can I kiss you?" Kurt responded, so soft that Blaine was thankful that he had good hearing skills.

"Friends don't kiss, Kurt," Blaine reminded him.

"Yeah they do, especially if they love each other. And well, we're not just friends, Blaine. We never were," Kurt said reasonably.

"Then what exactly are we, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"We're each other's better half, Blaine. Two pieces of one love," Kurt replied.

Blaine was about to say something, but Kurt's lips were already pressed against his and he didn't want it to end. He wanted this moment to last forever. His mind kept recurring to what Kurt just said.

_We're each other's better half. Two pieces of one love. _

Two pieces.

Blaine was completely fine with that.

Because he knew, in time, that those two pieces can be one again.

* * *

**Author's note: Oh hey ho! : D I've been meaning to post this a few days ago but due to my severe procrastination, I've never finished it and tonight, I gladly did. Forgive me for any grammatical errors and/or all that jazz. But thank you for reading it. I would love to do more one shot stories of Klaine or CrissColfer. Just leave a private message here, tweet me, or Tumblr ask me. :) xx Oh, and one more thing.**

**This fic is dedicated to my Twitter DM buddy. You know who you are ;)**

**Twitter: chlarinemg**  
**Tumblr: hedwigsheartstrings**


End file.
